Castigada
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Una visión de la escena genial escena de Mary Margareth y Emma, spoilers 1x21


OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC

Spoilers 1x21, de esa "Memorable" escena en la cocina entre Mary Margareth y Emma.

Castigada

Después de su conversación con Mary Margareth, Emma se dirigió a su habitación, si bien cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, pensó dos veces antes de entrar, imaginándose lo que le esperaba una vez se enfrentara a su compañera y lo que se encontró, distó mucho de su imaginación.

Nunca antes en su vida tuvo alguien que significara algo en su vida, tanto como para importarle su opinión, y ahora era distinto.

Cuando entró se encontró a Mary Margareth en la cocina, sirviéndose un jugo de naranja, no se atrevía a decir algo, y mucho menos a mirarla pero finalmente lo hizo

- creí que te había marchado – le dijo Mary con un tono de voz que dejaba ver perfectamente que estaba enojada, herida

- Mary Margareth – respondió Emma, tratando de justificarse, realmente no terminaba de entender porqué sentía lo que sentía

- Pero no hubiera podido asegurarlo – dijo de nuevo – porque no te molestarte en decir adiós – pretendiendo estar aún concentrada en hacer el desayuno, pero su enojo no podía ser más evidente - ¿te acuerdas cuando me fuí? – le preguntó a Emma quien seguía sin emitir palabra y la miraba apenada, sabiendo que había cometido un gran error y que con ello, hirió a alguien que amaba - ¿Cuándo huí? ¿qué me dijiste? – preguntó de nuevo – dijiste que debíamos permanecer juntas, que somos como familia – disminuyendo el tono de vos y mirando directamente a Emma a los ojos.

- si – fue lo único que pudo contestar Emma sin atreverse aún a mirar directamente a Mary, aquella mujer, que siempre se mostraba tierna y le daba esperanza a todos, la hacía sentir enormemente culpable en ese momento – lo siento, no debería haberme ido – finalmente dijo, tratando de redimirse

- tienes razón no deberías haberte ido – dijo Mary ahora mucho más enojada que antes dejando de lado su boll y prácticamente arrojando los utensilios – así que ¿porqué lo hiciste después de todo? Sacando toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento

- no quiero ser Sheriff, no quiero que la gente confíe en mí – dijo Emma tratando de justificarse, actuando como una niña malcriada y egoísta – no quiero nada de esto

- ¿qué pasa con Henry? – le preguntó Mary

- lo he llevado conmigo – respondió con honestidad tratando de sentirse mejor

- ¿lo has secuestrado? – le preguntó Mary, totalmente enojada, aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso

- quizás – contestó Emma, no muy segura de lo que podría venir a continuación

- así que no quieres que la gente confié en ti – le dijo Mary - ¿pero te llevas a tu hijo? – le preguntó – eso no suena como un hogar muy estable para él ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – justo ahora sentía uno deseos enormes de darle un par de nalgadas a Emma

- quiero lo mejor para él – le respondió Emma

- ¿y huir es lo mejor para él? – tratando de hacer entrar aquella niña obstinada, que era como ella la veía en estos momentos en razón – ¿o es lo mejor para ti? – levantando el tono de su voz - Emma, te estás convirtiendo en la persona que eran antes de llegar aquí, pensé que habías cambiado Emma – visiblemente decepcionada

- pensaste mal – fue la respuesta que le dio Emma, nuevamente bajando su mirada

- bueno, obviando esto, ahora tienes que hacer lo mejor para Henry – dijo Mary volviendo a preparar el desayuno

- ¿y qué es? – le pregunté Emma esperanzada, Mary siempre parecía tener todas las respuestas

- no lo sé – fue su respuesta, aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que hacer, pero lo que acababa de hacer parecía ser lo correcto para que Emma entendiera, o al menos tratara de hacerlo, le parecía extraño, pero sentía que aquello era su trabajo, lo que tenía que hacer – eres su madre, es tu trabajo, así que descúbrelo – finalizó mirando fijamente a Emma, dándole a entender que la había decepcionado, mensaje que Emma entendió a la perfección

- Mary Margareth – trató de hablar nuevamente Emma, quería decirle algo que ayudara a que la mirara de otra manera, la manera en la que lo hacía justo ahora, la hacía sentir con un enorme agujero en el estómago

- vete a tu cuarto y piensa en tus acciones– le dijo Mary Margareth sin meditarlo mucho, prácticamente estaba castigando a Emma.

- lo siento – fue la única respuesta de Emma, pues ni ella misma entendía su actitud, no era una niña para que la regañaran de aquella manera o mucho menos, le dijeran cómo actuar o que hacer, pero simplemente no podía discutir con Mary, ella tenía razón, y lo más importante, no quería seguir sintiendo aquel agujero en su estómago, había herido a su familia. Así que simplemente tomó sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

- te dejaré el desayuno listo – dijo Mary, quien aún sonaba disgustada, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emma.

Fin


End file.
